norse_world_of_rick_riordanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SonOfZeus1200
Yeah, that seems pretty fair. I have no complaints with that arrangement. Bird Boom! Clap! 04:55, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Odin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 01:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki I'm an admin here. If you need any help, you ca contact me on my talk page. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, you can see this page and read the requirements. If you think you're ready, you can post a request. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, only post your request and let's see what happens... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:19, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I think you can do it, but other admins can/need to vote too. If you think you're ready, do not hesitate on making a request. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi SonOfZeus, you said you used to be an admin at the camp half blood wiki? What's your username there? And why'd you quit?. Thanks. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 04:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Look, I know you're a great writer and editor. I've seen your profile on the CHB Wiki. However, are you very sure that if we add you as an admin, you'll be a very active user? As of now, our wiki is very small. Hence the number of admins we can have is limited. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 04:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Joe, we need to follow the requirements/rules. Get chat-mod rights (I can provide them to you), then when you have them, RB Rights and finally, Admin Rights. I now you can, but you need to be patient. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 21:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Your an admin already Joe -.- Lol SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 02:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Days ago ! Lol Congrats dude. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 18:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Wassup! And welcome here dude. Anyway, please go update your profile and stuff like that so that other users here can get to know more about you and stuff. But yeah, don't be in a hurry to do so. Take your time :D Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Sorry Joe. We all have homework and all that, so take your time, but like Neptune said, be active by the time the series come out. :D P.S. I love your profile picture. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Joe, do you think you could go vote for user of the month as well as the other community activity's we have going around. Thanks bro :D Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:12, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys, can we have an admin meeting later on at 24:00 Wikia UTC time? Thanks! Iamhisrighteousness~あなたの情報は、だけではあまりにも透明であり 15:56, December 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem, my friend. We may or may not have the admin meeting, considering the overwhelming (well not really overwhelming) response of admins not being able to attend. But I'll let you know if we have any decisions. Iamhisrighteousness~あなたの情報は、だけではあまりにも透明であり 16:17, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey please comment and vote in the meeting room. Also, please follow the page if you haven't so that you'll be kept in the loop. Thanks! Iamhisrighteousness 13:46, January 12, 2014 (UTC) (GENERAL MESSAGE. WRITTEN IN THE MOST AMABLY FORM I CAN DO) Hey guys, seeing that everybody has lost their trust on me I think I'm just going to demote myself since: 1. The wiki is still small and we're making no progress. Everything will be better without me. 2. It isn't fun or cool to work on a wiki where your work isn't appreciated and everyone's waiting for you to do something wrong. 3. I can't see why it is a "lack of loyalty". There are many other problems that actually aren't solved and no one makes someting. I came to this wiki because I wanted something to do. To have friends. DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 00:30, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat please. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 01:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Wow. I seriously like love you Joe. But yeah, that sounds good. Sayuri is being really fair considering everything. I say we take it. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:57, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Ugh, sorry my message got stuck on the top. Mobile is really annoying to edit on. Anyway, yeah, I'll make sure to keep an eye out for the thread. Bird Boom! Clap! 05:06, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Come to the Gotham chat man. If your free that is. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 23:58, September 25, 2014 (UTC)